The proposed renewal of the Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Center will continue to be led by Director Dr. Jusfin C McArthur. To manage the Center, centralize administrative functions, and most efficiently support the Center-affiliated faculty at JHU, we propose to have the same leadership for the Administrative Core (AC) as for the overall Center's Executive Committee. The AC will be supported by the Center's Administrative Assistant. The AC will serve as the administrative base of the Center and will continue to be housed within the University's Department of Neurology, located on the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions (JHMI) campus which will enable efficient management across the three affiliated Schools of Medicine (SOM), Bloomberg School of Public Health (BSPH), and School of Nursing (SON). The rafionale for a centralized AC is to have stream lined management and administration in order to maximize efficiency of personnel, resources and ease of use for CFAR researchers, provide overall scientific and programmafic leadership, fiscal oversight and support, and to integrate communicafions and informafion resources to maximize CFAR utility, value, and cohesiveness in support of HIV research at Johns Hopkins. Administrative and financial management, as well as compliance oversight, will be managed through the Office of the Vice Dean for Research in the School of Medicine. The overarching theme of the Center is the development of novel therapeutics targeting sustained CNS inflammation for HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders (HAND). We have identified this as a high priority on the basis of our institutional strengths, our studies of neuropathogenesis both in humans and SIV encephalitis models, and the confinuing importance in clinical care of these disorders.